


of burgers and coke

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fast Food, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico brings a McDonalds meal, and Percy thinks he's dead. drabble. percy/nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of burgers and coke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/gifts).



> 'Tis a tiny gift for a friend back in 2013, just importing it here. :)

Percy's eyes opened in the darkness. His eyelids were heavy to lift, and it was hurting. There was a small light in front of him. It was growing bigger an bigger. He tried to sit up but his body ached. He was confused for a moment. Was he sitting, or standing, or lying down? He panicked for a moment because he couldn't feel his body. He felt like he was just a floating head in this place.

The light stopped growing. A silhouette of a person appeared inside of that light. He started walking towards Percy, and the latter clung to bedsheets that was covering his body. The shadow was besides him now. But it was only Nico di Angelo with a McDonald's paper bag.

_Oh god, am I dead?_ Percy thought, staring at Nico and the bag in his hand. _Am I a ghost?_ He couldn't remember anything prior to this meeting.

Nico di Angelo huffed. "You're not dead, don't worry. Stop staring at me like that." He placed the paper bag on Percy's lap. "Annabeth's in the other room, watched over by the girls, but I'm in charge of taking care of you."

Percy tried to speak, since hundreds of questions stirred around his mind, but nothing came out of his mouth. Nurse Nico opened the brown bag for Percy, and took out two burgers, fries and coke. "Glad you made it out of Tartarus in one piece," Nico murmured. "You probably saw more than I did."

_Ugly, dreadful things,_ Percy agreed silently, so he nodded to Nico. Looking at the food, his brain went blank and he thought nothing but how the food in front of him looked so delicious. So he took one of the burgers and unwrapped it. He brought the burger up to his face, and when he opened his mouth, his jaw felt like it was being stretched painfully.

But fast food, sweet mother goddess of fast food he thanked her, for he hadn't eaten anything like this for a long time, and one month was a long time to him. Slowly but hungrily, Percy swallowed all the food and finished his coke. He burped. Nico simply watched him, sitting on the edge of the bed Percy was lying on.

"McDonald's again, huh." Percy managed to croak, brushing away the crumbs from the mattress. He leaned back to the bedpost and smiled at Nico.

"I think it's healthy to eat unhealthy sometimes," Nico said, the side of his lips twitched, attempting to smile back at Percy.


End file.
